Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Another Side,Same Story
by LordOfDarkus
Summary: This is the story of 3 new Brawlers and their side of the Neathean/Gundalian war. A new legend will be born, a warrior will fall, and a dark power will rise.
1. Chapter 1 Great Potential

**This is my first Fanfic. It features Me (Sam), my friend Didy, and my little bro Samson (who is not my brother in this story) as original characters. If you wanna know exactly what a bakugan looks like just look it up on www..com This story runs along with the show starting in Episode 8 – Hostile Takeover, after Fabia explains the true nature of the Gundalian-Neathian war and gives the Battle Brawliers the original Neathian bakugan to replace the digital copies. So here is the first installment of the story. Enjoy**

**I don't own Bakugan. Just Sam, Didy, and V.**

Bakugan Gundalian Invaders

Another Side, Same Story

Chapter 1 - Great Potential

Didy's POV

Yo, I'm Didy. I'm new to bakugan and I'm here with my two best friends. Actually one of them isn't even human, that would be my bakugan partner Ventus Verias. I just call him V. We're here with my best friend for as long as I can remember. His name is Sam. He's a cool guy, he rarely smiles though and he's a little closed off from people but some things have happened to him so I don't blame him for not being trusting. Anyway, this is our first time in Bakugan Interspace and its awesome!

End Didy's POV

"Man...did you know this place was this big Sam?" Didy says in astonishment as he looks at the virtual environment around him.

"I'd heard." replies his friend.

"Well this place is bigger than big!" the little green bakugan exclaims as he floats up between the two boys.

"Everything's big to you shirimp..." Sam comments.

"Hmph!"

V floats up next to Didy's face.

"Whats his problem?" V asks Didy.

"Probably the sheer amount of people here."

Meanwhile two boys come walking by. One of them has spiked black hair and is wearing a red shirt that says "No. 1" and jeans. The other has straight brown hair and is wearing a white shirt and baggy pants and a silver chain.

"Hey Mike check it out, noobs." the black haired one says to the other.

"I gotcha Kev." the brown haired boy responds.

The two approach Sam and Didy.

"Yo, how about a brawl with me and Kev?"

"I see no reason to face punks like you after we just got here." Sam replies.

As Sam begins to walk away Kev grabs onto Sam's collar.

"I don't think you heard right wimp. That was a challenge and you're gonna take it."

Without losing his calm demeanor Sam smacks Kev's hand off of himself.

"Fine, we'll make you regret challenging us."

The group of four transport to the main battle arena and find a crowd of people itching to watch a good battle.

"You losers ready? We're gonna whip you so bad you go crying home to mommy." says Kev.

Didy notices a little irritation in Sam's eyes

_"They're really asking for it."_

"Talk is cheap, so shut up and lets get to it already." Sam says to his opponents.

The announcer shouts seemingly from nowhere

'Bakugan Field Open!'

"Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Splight stand!"

Kev throws a red bakugan ball and a red humanoid bakugan with shields on its arms and claws on its hand emerges. 750g

"Bakugan brawl! Aquos Ziperator stand!"

Mike throws a blue ball and a blue bakugan with a humanoid stance, dragon like head, and thin wings emerges. 700g

Sam gives a brief smirk and throws a black ball that reveals a Darkus Strikeflier. 760g

Didy looks at his bakugan V who is floating in front of him.

"Ready to go partner?"

"Time to kick it old school!" V responds.

Didy snatches the bakugan out of the air and throws him.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ventus Verias Stand!"

A green monkey standing on two legs holding a staff emerges. 650g

"Ability Activate! Firestorm Barrage!" Kev shouts.

Pyrus Splight's power increases to 950g and it shoots a constant barrage of fireballs at Sam's copy Strikeflier.

"Hmph, Ability Activate. Phase Shift." Sam calls out calmly.

Darkus Strikeflier's power increases to 960g and its body becomes shadowy and see-through.

"What?" Kev remarks in shock.

Strikeflier charges straight at Splight while all the fireballs simply pass through it. Right when Strikeflier reaches Splight it becomes solid again and attacks with a punishing punch, punch, kick combo that sends Splight flying.

"Ability Activate! Stream Impact!" shouts Mike.

Aquos Ziperator's power increases to 850g and reduces Strikeflier's to 860g. Ziperator charges at Strikeflier with blue energy around its body. Strikeflier attempts to catch Ziperator but is rammed into the wall instead.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Mike says to Sam, who smirks slightly.

"You'd think so wouldn't ya? Attack!"

Suddenly, out of the dust Strikeflier rushes and shoulder rams Ziperator. Then Strikeflier grabs Ziperator's leg and begins to swing it around in the air.

"Didy, air mail." Sam says to his friend as Strikeflier throws Ziperator towards Ventus Verias.

"Heads up V! Ability Activate! Gale Blow!" shouts Didy.

V's power increases to 750g and Ziperator's decreases to 800g. V spins his staff around his body while making karate sounds then fires a tornado blast from his staff which blows Ziperator straight up in the air.

"Ability Activate! Staff Crush!" Didy shouts once more.

Ventus Verias's power increases to 800g. His staff begins to glow and he jumps into the air and deals a smashing strike to the falling Ziperator.

"That's enough! Gate Card Open! Pyrus Reactor!" Kev shouts angrily.

Flames appear on the field that surge into Pyrus Splight and power it up to 1150g.

"Yes this IS enough." Sam says with a hint of intensity in his voice as he holds up two ability cards.

"Double Ability Activate! Darkus Drain plus Shadow Impulse!"

Strikeflier puts its hands out and drains energy from Splight then creates an aura of dark energy around itself and charges.

Pyrus Splight: 900g

Darkus Strikeflier: 1360g

Strikeflier slashes Splight with its wings and Splight returns to it's Kev's feet.

'Kev Life Force Zero'

"Argh! No way!" Kev yells out of frustration.

Sam smirks and looks at Didy.

"It's time to end this." Sam says to his friend.

"You know it!" Didy replies with a grin.

"Ability Activate. Binding Darkness." Sam calls out.

Strikeflier touches the ground and dark energy ripples toward Ziperator's feet, holding it still.

"Ability Activate! Staff Arts - Hurricane Formation!" shouts Didy.

"Ya-ya!" Ventus Verias shouts as he somersaults at the trapped Ziperator.

V sticks his staff into the ground and a hurricane wall swirls around both bakugan as V disappears. Seemingly out of nowhere Ziperator is struck over and over, lowering its G-power each time. Suddenly V appears right in front of Ziperator and deals the final blow with the end of his staff.

Aquos Ziperator: 700g

Ventus Verias: 1000g

The hurricane wall disperses and Ziperator returns to Mike's feet.

'Mike Life Force Zero'

"Yeah!" Didy shouts triumphantly.

Just then the two victors look at their defeated opponents who are om their knees holding their heads. A strange black aura exits their bodies.

"W-where are we"

"Who are you?"

Kev and Mike ask.

"Don't play stupid with us. You challenged us and we handed your butts to you." Sam replies.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Whatever, let's go Mike."

The two leave the arena and a confused Sam and Didy.

"Dude! That was a sweet battle!" The two hear from behind them...

**Well there's Ch 1. Please review. Tell me what you think, I'll ignore flames but I'll take constructive critisism in consideration for future chapters.**

**Later**


	2. Chapter 2 Young Prodigy

**Here's chapter 2, right on schedule. In this chapter we get introduced to my bro (not in this story though) Samson. Enjoy.**

**I do not own Bakugan. Only Sam, Didy, V, and Samson.**

Chapter 2 - Young Prodigy

"Dude! That was a sweet battle!" Didy and Sam hear a voice say from behind them.

They turn around to see a recognizable group of teens.

"Hey, I know you! You're Dan and the battle brawlers! Awesome! Can I have your autographs?" V shouts in excitement.

"Pipe down V!" Didy orders the overexcited bakugan.

"Hehe, sorry"

"Dan the Man's right. You guys are awesome!" Jake, the tall one with orange braids, shouts.

"I must agree, you're techniques were impressive." adds Shun, the raven haired boy in ninja getup.

I've never seen anyone reach a power level of over 1000g so easily in their first battle, and without battle gear too. You guys are great!" exclaims Marucho, the short blond with glasses.

"Heh heh, thanks!" Didy replies with a grin.

He then looks at his friend who hasn't responded to the Battle Brawlers compliments.

Didy's POV

_Man, he still won't lighten up. Even after being complimented by bakugan legends._

End Didy's POV

Just then a girl with dark blue hair draping over one shoulder named Fabia steps out from behind the brawlers.

"Hey!" Didy murmurs to Sam in a teasing manner as he nudges him with his elbow.

"Shut up." Sam replies, unaffected.

"I think they could be great additions to the team." she says to the rest of the Battle Brawlers

"Oh yeah, I don't think I ever introduced myself. I'm Didy Drane."

Fabia's POV

_These two are an interesting couple of friends. The one named Didy looks like a normal earthling. Dark skinned with very short black hair. His fashion sense is simple enough. Jeans and a white shirt with green sleeves and a green monkey on it. He seems friendly too, he smiles a lot._

_His friend however is a different story. He's tan skinned with dark curly hair and he's wearing an open black hooded jacket, a gray shirt, and black pants. He doesn't seem very friendly either. He hasn't said anything to us at all. Something doesn't seem right about him, he's too mysterious._

End Fabia's POV

"Hey, you never gave us your name." Dan says to the quiet one in black.

"Sam..." he says plainly.

"Sam...what?" Jake asks, curious of his last name.

"Just, Sam. I give my last name to no one."

"Anyway! Do you guys wanna be Battle Brawlers? We could use people like you with those mad skills." Dan interrupts.

"Maybe..." Sam replies in an uninterested tone.

Didy puts his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Come on let's join, it'll give us something to do at the least." Didy whispers to Sam, who reluctantly nods.

Didy turns to the group.

"We're in."

"Then welcome to the team!" Dan replies.

"Come with me to the control room and I'll set you up with security clearance." Marucho tells the two new members.

As Sam and Didy begin to follow Marucho, Fabia is still looking at Sam. When Sam walks past her his cold gaze meets hers. For some reason Fabia feels uncomfortable for a second.

After Marucho inputs Sam and Didy as official Battle Brawlers a message comes up on the computer screen.

"What is it?" Didy asks.

"It's a challenge. A kid named Samson wants to battle Jake." Marucho answers.

"Me?" Jake asks.

"I've heard of this. Word has it he's only been here for a month and he's already won 20 battles." Shun adds.

"How many has he lost?" Didy asks.

"None."

"Well Jake, you ready to give him his first loss?" Dan asks Jake.

"Uhhh...you got it Dan the Man!" Jake says as he snaps out of intimidation.

About 30 min later the Brawlers show up at arena 3A to find Jake's opponent already in place.

Samson is a tan skinned boy a little taller than Marucho with dark hair in a buzz cut. His outfit is a deep red long sleeved shirt and light brown cargo shorts, complete with black fingerless gloves and a red baseball cap with a black pyrus symbol on the front.

"Are ya ready to lose?" he says while tossing a red bakugan ball up and down.

"Let's go!" Jake replies enthusiastically.

'Bakugan Field Open!'

"Gate card set!" Jake shouts as he throws down his gate card.

"Raaa! Bakugan brawl! Coredem stand!"

Jake throws his brown bakugan into the field and the gigantic, brown, robotic looking Subterra Coredem emerges. 900g

"You don't waste any time, I like your style. Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Raptorix stand!" Samson shouts.

The red ball he throws into the field becomes a red birdlike bakugan with large wings and stands on two legs in a hunched over manner. 750g

"Jake has an early power advantage. That's going to make it difficult for his opponent." Shun observes.

"I wouldn't underestimate that kid just because his bakugan is weaker." Didy replies.

"Ability activate! Phantom Blow!" Jake calls out.

Coredem's power increases to 1300g and it fires a few energy punches at Raptorix.

"You're gonna have to do better! Ability activate! Flare Intercept!" Samson yells in response.

Coredem's power returns to 900g as Raptorix shoots a flare orb that absorbs Coredem's punch blasts.

"Ability activate! Burn Gust!"

Raptorix powers up to 950g and flaps its wings at Coredem shooting flames at it.

"Ability activate! Armored Exia!" Jake responds quickly.

Coredem absorbs the flames and sends them back with one punch.

"Gate card open! Land Pressure!"

Raptorix plummets to the ground. It tries to get up but it can't.

"Grr..." Samson growls out of frustration.

"Ability activate! Scale Arrow!" Jake shouts.

Raptorix's power is reduced to 650g. Then Coredem fires one fist blast defeating Raptorix and returning it to Samson's feet.

'Samson Life Force 30%'

"Yeah!"

Jake begins to celebrate but is interrupted by Samson.

"Don't celebrate yet, 'cuz I'm not done! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl!

Jake throws Coredem out and battle resumes.

"Ability activate! Phantom Blow!"

Coredem's power increases to 1300g and he fires two fist shots.

"That again? Ability activate! Flare Intercept!" Samson responds.

Coredem returns to 900g and his shots are stopped.

"Ability activate! Slate Exia!"

Raptorix's power is lowered to 250g

"Not gonna work! Gate card open! Element Merge!" Samson yells.

Energy is drained from Coredem to Raptorix.

Subterra Coredem: 600g

Pyrus Raptorix: 550g

"Ability activate! Heat Absorption!" Samson calls out.

Raptorix flies behind Coredem and latches on, absorbing more power.

Subterra Coredem: 450g

Pyrus Raptorix: 700g

"Time to burn it up! Ability activate! Nova Burst!"

Raptorix begins to charge heat energy as its power increases to 850g. Then Raptorix releases all its energy in one explosion from its body, defeating Coredem.

'Jake Life Force Zero'

"The kid's pretty good." Sam comments.

"You're not kidding!" Didy replies

"I didn't know there was anyone this strong at such a young age!" Fabia adds.

Samson approaches Jake and holds his hand out to him.

"You're really good! You almost had me there, it was fun!"

"Right back atcha!"

Samson and Jake shake hands.

"I know I just joined and all, but I think this kid belongs on the team." Didy says to the rest of the Brawlers.

Shun nods in agreement and the rest agree as well.

"Well, what do you say?" Marucho ask Samson.

"Sounds good!"

"So, whats your full name kid?" Dan asks.

"Samson Anthony." he replies with a smile.

**I hope you all enjoyed it. Much more to come. I'm currently in the writing process for chapter 4. I've got big plans for the future. Please review.**

**Later.**


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Side

**LordOfDarkus here with chapter three.**

**?: Hey, Sam! What's up?**

**That voice...Jet?**

**Jet: You got it!**

**What are you doing here?**

**Jet: Well, I wanted to do the disclaimer for you.**

**But you don't even come into the picture until around chapter 7...**

**Jet: Then consider it a 5 second preview/cameo or something.**

**...Fine...**

**Jet: Alright! Everybody LordOfDarkus doesn't own Bakugan. He does own Sam, Didy, V, Samson, and that mysterious bakugan at the end of the last chapter. If he did own Bakugan it would probably be rated TV14 or something.**

**Whatever...enjoy.**

Chapter 3 - Dark Side

The next day the Brawlers assemble in the control room at Marucho's request.

"Now that everyone is here, I think that we should explain to our new members exactly what's going on with the Gundalians. Could you Fabia?" the blonde says.

"So, what's the dilly mama?" V asks Fabia.

"Shut up." Sam says as he flicks the bakugan across the room.

"Whoa!" V yells.

Fabia begins her explanation.

"On my home planet Neathia, humans and bakugan lived in peace..."

"Don't bore us with the little details. Just cut to the chase." Sam interrupts.

Fabia gives Sam a quick irritated look before continuing.

"Fine. The people of my home planet Neathia are at war with Gundalia. It all started when Gundalia invaded. The emperor of Gundalia wants to rule the universe and he'll stop at nothing."

"Sounds like a bad dude." Didy interjects.

"Yes, and that's why I've asked the Brawlers for help.

After Fabia finishes Samson steps forward.

"I got a question: How do you all have talking bakugan? Are they from Neathia?" he asks.

"Well not Drago. He's from Vestroia." Dan replies.

"I found V outside my old house a little while ago. Even he doesn't know how he got there." Didy adds.

"All the other bakugan here are from Neathia. I brought them with me." Fabia explains.

"Got any more? Like maybe a pyrus bakugan?" Samson asks eagerly.

"Well...I do have one left and he is pyrus but..."

"But what?" Samson asks.

"He's a bit of a problem bakugan. He doesn't listen to any human who has ever tried to battle using him." Fabia says.

"Can I have a try? I bet I can tame him!" Samson responds confidently.

"Are you sure?" Fabia asks the young brawler.

"Come on! Come on! I can do it!" Samson replies without a second thought.

"Ok then. here." Fabia says as she hands Samson the red bakugan ball.

Samson holds it up to his face.

"Hi, I'm Samson." he says to the bakugan but it doesn't say anything or even open up.

"It doesn't talk?" he asks Fabia.

"He does, he's just...different from other bakugan."

"Two of a kind." Sam says in the background.

Samson scoffs at him and puts the bakugan in his pocket.

"Well now that that's done, where are you guys from rookies?" Dan asks the three new members.

"I moved to Kyoto, Japan about a year ago. It's pretty cool there." Samson answers.

"Me and Sam just moved to Bayview this week." Didy answers next.

"Cool! That's where me and Julie live." Dan responds.

"Who's this Julie?" Sam asks.

"She's an old friend and one of the original Battle Brawlers. You'll have to meet her tomorrow at school."

"Sounds good." Didy says.

The next day Sam and Didy show up at their new school and find their lockers.

"There sure are a lot of people here." Didy says to Sam who just came over from his locker.

"Whatever...like any of them matter." he replies then leans against the wall with his arms crossed.

While Didy is arranging his locker Sam taps his shoulder.

"Heads up, Dan and a girl in three seconds." he says without moving.

Didy turns around to see Dan and the girl approaching.

She is an attractive dark skinned girl with silvery colored long hair that she wears in a ponytail.

"Hey guys, this is Julie. Julie, these are two of the new guys I told you about." Dan says.

"Awesome! Hey, you guys are kinda cute. So anyway I'm Julie, what are your names?" she says to the two in her usual bubbly manner.

"Uuuhhh..." is all Didy can say.

Sam sighs in annoyance. Then he walks up behind Didy and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?" Didy shouts.

"It worked didn't it...I'm Sam and this one here is..."

"Didy Drane." Didy interjects.

Julie giggles at the two.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, why don't you two sit with me, Dan, and Jake at lunch?" Julie asks.

"Sounds great! Whaddaya think Sam?" Didy asks as he turns to his friend who looks solemn.

"..."

Sam closes his eyes and turns around.

"No thanks...you go ahead Didy, I'll see ya after school."

Sam answers then walks away to his first class.

"Is he ok?" Julie asks Didy.

"He's always been like this. He doesn't trust anyone other than me and he has serious trouble making any friends. I hope he figures that out soon or he'll be alone forever." Didy answers.

"Hmm...I don't get it." Dan adds.

"Don't worry about it Dan. So, I'll see you guys at lunch." Didy replies.

"See you then!" Julie shouts as Didy starts off toward his first class.

After School, Sam and Didy are walking home. The whole time there is an uncomfortable silence. So, Didy decides to break the silence.

"What did you think of your first day here?" he asks.

"Mediocre..." Sam answers.

"You know, you should've had lunch with us, it was nice. It was the best part of my day." Didy says.

"That's 'cuz you like that Julie girl." Sam replies.

Didy's eyes widen a little as Sam looks at him.

"You think I couldn't tell? I know you, and it was kinda obvious after your whole mime act. That never happens to you"

"Whatever, let's just drop the topic ok?" Didy responds, blushing a little.

"Fine by me..."

After going home, the two head to Bakugan Interspace. When there, Didy goes to the control room and Sam goes off to walk around by himself.

While Sam is walking a tall, somewhat fat boy with pointed brown hair walks up to him.

"Hey shrimp, how about we brawl?" he says to Sam.

"And you are?" Sam asks.

"I'm Shuji, and I'm your worst nightmare."

Sam chuckles to himself slightly.

"Well then Shuji, you caught me in bad mood, but I never turn down a challenge. I'll show you what nightmares are really about." he replies.

They head to the secondary battle arena for their match.

'Bakugan Field Open!'

Meanwhile, the rest of the Brawlers are in the control room talking about the Gundalians when Jake comes running into the room.

"Guys, guys, guess what!" he shouts.

"Whoa, calm down for a sec buddy! What is it?" Dan asks him.

"I heard that Sam is in a brawl and he's totally moppin' the floor with his opponent." Jake replies.

"Well lets take a look on the monitor." Marucho says.

He presses a few buttons on the keyboard and a screen pops up with Sam and his opponent on it.

"That's Shuji!" Dan says immediately.

"Ok fine, FINE. I'm sorry, I give up!" Shuji yells to Sam.

"It's too late for that!" Sam says with a slightly evil grin on his face.

"Ability activate! Dark Storm Cannon!" Sam calls out.

Darkus Strikeflier plants it's feet on the ground and flaps its wings towards its opponent once, firing dark storm winds. The attack is so powerful that Shuji's bakugan is instantly defeated and Shuji flies into the stands.

Sam chuckles to himself as he catches his bakugan. Then he turns around and leaves the arena without a word.

Back in the control room the Brawlers are watching as they are both amazed and worried.

Fabia's POV

_Something just not right about that guy._

End Fabia's POV

Elsewhere in unknown dimensional space a gray bakugan ball is simply floating around.

"How troublesome...I can't believe I'm stuck in this form, as useless as a mere stone. If only there was some way to break this seal."

Just then the bakugan feels something drawing him to planet Earth

"I can sense great darkness. There must be a suitable host there. Perfect! Maybe my seal can be broken at long last."

**Jet: Wow! I didn't know you had it in ya to be so cruel Sam.**

**Whatever...Shuji's just a weakling, he never stood a chance.**

**Jet: Right...well everyone, please read and review and get ready for the next chapter. If you like this story head over to my story Bakugan: Dual Dimensions. It's about, well, me!**

**What a shameless plug...**

**Jet: Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Hey, can I come and do the disclaimer for you next chapter?**

**Maybe, I'll think about it...**

**Jet: Please!**

**I said I'll think about it...now go somewhere...**

**Jet: Ok, later!**


	4. Chapter 4 Trust

**Well, it's been a while but I'm back. I won't waste any space with pointless words so here is chapter 4. **

**I don't own Bakugan. Sam, Didy, Samson, Darkus Shadow Raider, and V are mine. **

Chapter 4 - Trust

After demolishing Shuji, Sam returns to the control center. As he enters everyone looks at him and the room becomes silent.

"You all look like you have something to say." Sam says to the group.

Marucho looks at the screen on the desk.

"Well, we all watched the end of your brawl with Shuji and..."

"It's caused us to question the quality of your character." Fabia interjects.

"So what if he couldn't handle my power." Sam responds.

"That's not it. Frankly, we think you're a little too dangerous in battle." Shun adds.

Sam walks up to Shun.

"Wanna test your theory?"

Just then an alarm sounds. Marucho taps some keys on the keyboard and an image of Ren and some others comes on screen.

"Ren!" Marucho exclaims.

Ren holds out his hand and some kids dissapear from in front of him.

"What just...?" Dan asks.

"He's taking children back to Gundalia with him to fight!" Fabia answers.

"He's toast!" Dan replies.

The Brawlers confront Ren and his group.

"Knock it off Ren!" Dan yells.

"Heh, look who showed up." says the tall, blond, brutish looking man.

"You got some nerve showing your face around here Ren! You got no business here! Do ya hear me you creep?" Dan continues to yell.

"Actually you're wrong Dan, very wrong." Ren replies.

He turns to his group.

"Let's go."

"Wait a minute!" Dan calls out.

Two brawlers in battle outfits drop in front of Dan. A blond girl in blue and a blue haired guy in light green.

"Actually, you'll be battling with us!"

"I recognize you two. You guys are Casey and Taylor!" Marucho says.

"You know them?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, they're two of our top brawlers." Marucho answers.

Sam notices as Fabia sneaks away from the group. Sam backs up slowly and sneaks around a corner then takes off running.

Just then two more brawlers step out behind the group. A girl with long green hair in a tank top and shorts, and a boy with short brown hair in a zipped up blue hoodie and jeans.

"Who are you?" Didy asks.

"I'm Jordan and she's Carrie. We'll be taking you to see Master Barodius." the boy replies.

"Not without a fight you're not!" Samson shouts.

"You said it!" Didy adds.

V floats up between Didy and Samson.

"Aww yeah! Bring it on! We're gonna whup you so bad you won't know what happened! We're gonna kick your sorry butts all the way from here to Gundalia, through Neathia, back to Earth and..."

"V! Shut up!" Didy interrupts.

"Okay! Okay!"

Elsewhere after Sam snuck off, he comes across something on the ground.

Sam's POV

Hmm? What's this? It looks like a bakugan...but it's all grayed out. Who would leave it in an alley? It doesn't look like it belongs to anyone and I don't have the time to find it's owner, so I'll hold on to it for now.

End Sam's POV

Sam continues running, all the while trying to figure out where Ren could be. As Sam runs around a corner he almost collides with Fabia but finds himself in the air, flipped by her. Reacting quickly, Sam rolls and plants his feet when he hits the ground.

"Just what are you doing?" Sam says.

"Sorry...I thought you were a Gundalian." Fabia answers.

"...Whatever, since were both here let's just look for Ren." Sam responds.

"Why should I go anywhere with you?"

There's a brief moment of silence.

"You don't have to...I don't even expect you to." Sam answers.

"Huh?" Fabia exclaims as she blinks in confusion.

"I know that you and the rest of them don't trust me...to be honestly I don't trust you either. But logically thinking, we bothe have a common goal for the moment..." Sam finishes as he takes off running.

After a few seconds Fabia catches up to Sam.

"Alright, let's find Ren."

Sam nods in reply.

Back in the battle arena Samson and Didy are about to begin their brawl against Jordan and Carrie.

"Bakugan Field Open!"

"Gate card Set!" Didy shouts as he throws down a gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl! V stand!" 650g

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Luxtor stand!" 700g

Jordan shouts as a blue bakugan that looks like a cross between a slug and a caterpillar with three eyes in a triangle.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Jetro stand!" 720g

Carrie shouts as a brown four-legged creature with an almost bug-like head with two fin-like attatchments on its head fanning out to the sides.

"Time to try this guy out. Bakugan Brawl!" Samson says as he throws out his new pyrus bakugan.

A large reddish-brown dragonoid bakugan with a long tail, powerful legs and a beast-like air about it standing hunched over emerges. 1000g

"Who calls upon the power of Pyrus Quake Dragonoid?" the bakugan roars.

"Whoa! He's big!" exclaims Samson.

"And strong!" adds Didy.

Quake Dragonoid looks at Samson and his eyes widen.

"What? My first fight in years and I'm called into battle by a mere child?" he roars in disbelief.

"Uhh..." is all Samson can respond with.

"Let's go V! Ability Activate! Staff Crush!"

V's power increases to 700g

"Ya-yaaa!" V shouts as he jumps at Luxtor, staff glowing.

"Ha! Bad choice! Ability Activate! Metal Breakthrough!" shouts Jordan.

V's power returns to base level and he strike Luxtor, who is now encased in a coat of metal.

"Whoa! That didn't work!" V says while vibrating.

"My turn! Ability Activate! Flash Storm!" Carrie calls out.

V's power decreases to 250g and Jetro fires a brown light blast at him.

"Look out V!" Didy shouts..

"Hey!" yells V as he dodges the blast.

"Lets try to out speed them. Ability Activate! Flame Accelerator!" Samson calls out.

Quake glows red for a few seconds but then the aura shatters.

"What? Why are you rejecting the ability?" Samson asks Quake Dragonoid.

"I listen to no human. Especially not a child." Quake Dragonoid replies.

Then he charges at the enemies.

"How do you expect to win if your bakugan won't even listen to you? Ability Activate! Eye-ray Hammer!" Jordan shouts.

Luxtor's power increases to 900g. Its eye glows, shooting a heavy blast at Quake Dragonoid who does not even flinch.

"What!" Jordan exclaims.

Quake Dragonoid spins around and swings his tail, hitting both Luxtor and Jetro. Both bakugan return to ball form.

'Carrie and Jordan life force 60%'

"Come on!" growls Carrie.

"Whoa! He's strong!" Samson states in pure amazement.

"Alright, that won't happen again! Gate card set!" Jordan yells.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

All combatants throw their bakugan into battle.

"Lets try this again" Samson says to himself.

"Let's focus an the big one. Ability Activate! Flash Storm!" yells Carrie.

Quake Dragonoid's power decreases to 600g and Jetro fires at him.

Samson reddies an ability card.

"Okay then. Ability Act-"

"Save your breath puny one!" Quake Dragonoid interupts.

He charges at his opponents.

"Ha! Not gonna happen! Gate card open! Land Pressure!" yells Jordan.

Quake Dragonoid and V are immobilized by the increased gravity on the field.

"Let's get 'em! Ability Activate! Max Quake!" Carrie calls out.

Jetro's power increases to 920g and it easily defeats V.

"Ability Activate! Eye-ray Hammer!" shouts Jordan.

Its power increases to 900g and it blasts Quake Dragonoid back into ball form.

'Didy life force 50%, Samson life force 60%'

"Dang it! Okay, V, time to go on the offensive." Didy says to his partner bakugan.

"Straight up!" V replies.

"Gate card set!" shouts Samson.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

All throw their bakugan in.

"Ability Activate! Gale Blow" Didy yells.

V's power increases to 750g and he fires a tornado blast at Luxtor lowering its power to 650g.

"Ability Activate! Staff Crush" Didy calls out.

"Eat this!" V yells.

V's power increases to 800g and he jumps at Luxtor.

"Gotcha! Ability Activate! Metal Breakthrough!" Jordan shouts.

Luxtor: 700g

Verias: 650g

Luxtor rams V.

"Bullocks!" V yells as he returns to ball mode.

'Didy life force zero'

"Man! Its all up to you now Samson" Didy says.

"I'll make you pay for beating me, worms." Quake Dragonoid roars as he starts charging.

"Hold it!" Samson shouts.

"Hmm?" Quake Dragonoid stops and glares back at Samson

"Listen up. We lost last round because you wouldn't listen to me. Now I know you don't like to listen to anyone for some reason but I don't care. We're in a battle right now. You're a bakugan and I'm your brawler, so its time you acted accordingly!" Samson says with a look of sheer determination on his face.

Quake Dragonoid growls quietly.

"Very well...let's see what you can do." he says.

A card starts glowing in Samson's hand. He looks at it and grins.

"Alright Quake, let's go! Gate card open! Element Merge!" he calls out.

Quake's power increases to 1200g while Jetro decreases to 600g and Luxtor to 620g.

"Special Ability Activate! Dragonoid Earthquake! Samson yells.

Quake increases to 1400g and he stomps the ground creating fissures that catch the opposing bakugan and return them to ball form.

'Carrie and Jordan life force zero'

Quake returns to Samson's hand.

"That was awesome!" Samson exclaims.

"You are a bit better than I thought. It seems I underestimated you. Just maybe, you could be worthy enough. I think I'll stick around to find out...for now." Quake says to Samson.

Meanwhile Sam and Fabia are running side by side trying to figure out where Ren is.

Suddenly something clicks is Sam's mind and he makes an unexpected turn onto a different path.

After a few seconds Fabia catches up to him.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Think about it. This Ren guy helped Marucho make this place right? So where would someone with that much knowledge of how the Interspace operates go?" Sam replies.

"The control room!"

"Exactly. I have a feeling he's gonna try to kick us out."

Just then, Sam and Fabia are transported out of Bakugan Interspace allong with the rest of the Battle Brawlers. When Sam and Didy materialize in the transporter room they notice that Dan and Jake are there as well

"What's going on man?" Jake asks.

"I have no clue." Dan replies.

At that moment Ren appears on all the Brawlers bakumeters.

"Allow me to explain. Bakugan Interspace is now under my sole control."

**Please read and review, I want any feedback you cand give me. I went back and edited/cleaned up all previous chapters, so feel free to go back and reread the old material with the new changes. Also I have chapters 5-8 ready to be typed up so stay tuned for Chapter 5 - Rising Shadows. **


	5. Chapter 5 Rising Darkness

**I'm on a roll this week. Here it is, one of my favorite chapters to date. **

**I don't own Bakugan.**

Chapter 5 - Rising Shadows

The Battle Brawlers meet in their new command center, a room built in the real world above the transporter room of the Bayview Interspace center.

Dan and Jake volunteer to use Coredem's power to body shift into Bakugan Interspace.

Just as they are about to depart Sam and Didy approach them.

"Hold on." Sam says.

"What?" Dan asks.

"Let us come too." Didy replies.

"What, why?"

"Ren doesn't know me and Didy very well at all. If we enter Interspace we can lay low and gather intelligence."

"Okay fine, let's go then." Dan says after pondering over it for a few seconds.

Sam and Didy hold onto Dan and Jake and all four of them transport into Bakugan Interspace.

Once there, Sam and Didy split off from Dan and Jake.

Meanwhile, Ren and another member af his team, Sid Arcale, are in the Interspace control room. They notice the presence of the four Brawlers. Despite Sid's arguements, Ren sends a pair of brainwashed twins to take on Dan and Jake.

"What about the other two?" Sid asks.

"Those newbies? They're not important." Ren replies.

"Then I'll go take 'em."

"You?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting some action. This'll be good practice, heh heh."

"...Fine, but take Jesse with you. Don't underestimate them."

"Grr..." Sid growls.

"Calm down my fierce friend. This will be a mere rehersall...to prepare for the next act." Jesse says to Sid.

Elsewhere, Sam and Didy are hiding out in an alley off of the main sqare.

"Hey Sam, check it out. It looks like Dan and Jake got into a battle." Didy says as he points at the jumbo display.

"...Those idiots. Do they even know the meaning of the word subtle?" Sam replies.

"Guess not."

"Let's go. We shouldn't stay in one place too long or we'll be found."

"Too late!" declares a voice from behind.

Sam and Didy turn around to see a tall guy with wild, blonde, wolverine-like hair accompanied by a normal sized guy with blonde, red-tipped hair carrying a large book.

"Who are you?" Didy asks them.

"I am Jesse Glenn and this is Sid Arcale. Would you be so kind as to complete the current cast list?" the one with the book says.

"What the heck did he just say?" V interjects.

"He wants to know our names." Sam answers.

"I'm Didy Drane."

"Didy...a fitting stage name for one such as yourself, and yours?" Jesse asks as he turns to Sam.

"...Sam..." he says dryly.

"No last name?" Jesse asks but Sam doesn't respond.

"A mysterious character, eh? Very well."

"Enough foolin' around, let's get to it already." Sid intrudes.

"You're speaking my language." Sam states.

Moments later in arena 1B.

'Bakugan field open!'

"Gate card set!" Didy shouts.

"Bakugan brawl! Let's go Ventus Verias!"

"Yo, yo, yo! V is in the house!" V yells.

"Bakugan brawl! Go Pyrus Rubanoid!" Sid shouts and he throws out a ruby red bakugan ball that reveals a large, crystalline, dragonoid bakugan that is seemingly made of ruby. 900g

"Enter stage left. Bakugan brawl! Rise Ventus Plitheon!" Jesse shouts as he throws a bakugan ball that reveals a humanoid bakudan with claws, sharp looking wings and a birdlike head. 900g

"Bakugan brawl. Come Darkus Strikeflier." Sam calls out as he throws out his bakugan.

"You think you have a chance kids?" Plitheon screeches.

"No doubt! Ability Activate! Gale Blow!" Didy calls out.

V's power increases to 750g and he fires a tornado blast at Plitheon, blowing him back and lowering his power to 850g.

"Ha! Child's play! Jesse?" Plitheon responds.

"It is time to up the performance. Ability Activate! Fly Slasher!" Jesse shouts.

Plitheon's power rises to 1250g and he fires glowing, green crescent blades that knock V down.

"My turn. Ability Activate! Scarlet Plate!" Sid yells.

300g transfer from Strikeflier to Rubanoid, increasein his power to 1200g and decreasing Strikeflier to 350g.

Rubanoid releases a bunch of ruby plates that surround Strikeflier.

"I don't think so. Ability Activate. Phase Shift." Sam calls out.

Strikeflier's power increases to its opponent's + 10g = 1210g. It becomes intangible and the ruby plates blast through Strikeflier, leaving it unharmed.

"Ah, these new actors are putting on quite a performance. However, I'm afraid it's time to end this act. Ability Activate! Life Eater!" Jesse says while dramatically moving his arms around.

"Great one, Jesse." Plitheon responds.

Strikeflier's power decreases to 910g. Plitheon flies above Strikeflier and rains down diamond shaped energy shots down on it, returning it to ball form.

'Sam life force 60%'

"Ability Activate! Corundum Tusk!" Sid yells.

Rubanoids power increases to 1400g and he fires glowing diamond shaped blades from his claws.

"Gate card open! Ventus Reactor!" Didy shouts quickly.

V's power increases to 1050g but he is still defeated.

'Didy life force 50%'

"That was close. I almost lost you." Didy says to V.

"But you didn't, so no worries." V replies.

"Let's try this again. Gate card set!" Sam calls out.

"Bakugan Brawl!" all shout as they throw their respective bakugan into battle.

"Let's bring it all, Didy!" Sam says to his friend.

"Got it!" Didy replies.

"Ability Activate! Binding Darkness!" Sam shouts.

Strikeflier puts its hands forward, shooting out purple energy that immobilizes Rubanoid and Plitheon.

"Go for the red one! Ability Activate! Staff Arts - Hurricane Formation!" Didy yells.

"Here comes the hurt!" V shouts.

V's power increases to 850g and Rubanoids decreases to 800g. V sticks his staff into the ground surrounding himself and Rubanoid in a hurricane wall. Then he disappears and strikes Rubanoid multiple times before dealing the final blow. Rubanoid returns to ball form.

'Sid life force 40%'

"What?" Sid growls.

"It appears the star of this act is myself. Time for a plot twist." Jesse says dramatically.

Jesse presses some buttons on his bakumeter and a battle gear appears.

"Battlegear boost!" he yells and throws his battlegear.

The Vilantor Gear appears on Plitheon's back. Increasing his power to 1000g.

"Battlegear Ability Activate! Vilantor Gear Cyclotron!" Jesse shouts.

Strikeflier's power decreases to 330g and V's power decreases to 250g.

"You won't take our bakugan! Gate card open! Element Merge!" Sam shouts quickly.

Power transfers from Plitheon to the other two bakugan, lowering Plitheon to 700g, increasing Strikeflier to 630g, and V to 550g.

"Not enough!" shouts Plitheon.

He fires a barrage of laser blast, then four wind blasts from the Vilantor Gear's turbines that take out both bakugan.

'Didy life force zero, Sam life force 10%'

"We were so close! Sorry Sam, but I'm outta this one. Can you take them?" Didy says to his friend, but when he looks at Sam he notices a look of frustration and defeat on his face.

Sam's POV

_How did this happen? These guys are no joke. There's no way I could be them both, we couldn't even beat that Plitheon. It must be their bakugan. They're just so strong, I can't win with a copy bakugan. What I need is more power. The power to crush all who get in my way!_

End Sam's POV

Just then something starts glowing in Sam's pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the grayed out bakugan he had picked up earlier.

"I have heard the call of your heart. If power is what you desire then I can grant it to you." says a voice coming from the bakugan in Sam's hand.

The bakugan stops glowing and turns into a black and purple ball.

"A darkus bakugan? But who are you?" Sam asks.

"You will know soon, but there is no time to waste. Throw me into battle and we will show them true power." the bakugan replies.

Sam closes his eyes and clenches the bakugan in his right hand. After a few seconds his eyes snap open.

"Let's crush them! Bakugan brawl!" Sam yells with a newfound determination.

Dark energy swirls around the bakugan ball and a silhouette appears in the darkness.

"Shadows combine and form the darkness that lies in the hearts of man. Rise from the pit of despair! Come forth, Darkus ShadowRaider!" Sam calls out.

The darkness dissipates and reveals a human shaped bakugan, standing upright, with black bandit like armor, and a helmet that has spikes on the back that fan up and backwards. He has a facemask that covers his mouth and a visor like space that his eyes can be seen through. 900g

Both Sam and ShadowRaider stand with their arms crossed.

"How did you know his name, Sam?" Didy asks.

"I just knew..." he replies.

"Hmm, it appears that there is a surprise cast member. How intriguing." Jesse states.

"Who cares! Let's just hit 'em hard." Ability Activate! Red Deeper!" Sid shouts.

ShadowRaider's power decreases to 500g and Rubanoid fires a blast through three red panels that amplify the blast. Sam just smirks.

"Heh, Ability Activate! Rising Darkness!" Sam calls out.

Shadow raider's power increases to 1000g and Rubanoid's blast connects with him.

"Did I get him?" Rubanoid asks.

The dust settles and ShadowRaider is unharmed, still standing with his arms crossed. However, he now has a dark purple aura around his body.

"What?" Sid yells.

"My turn." ShadowRaider says dryly.

ShadowRaider dashes up to Rubanoid and takes him out with a single punch. Then he hits Plitheon with a spin kick and defeats him as well.

'Sid and Jesse life force zero'

"No way!" Sid growls.

"Victory has eluded us this time." Jesse says dramatically.

"I won't forget this!" Sid adds as he and Jesse teleport away.

"That was crazy." Didy says.

"I know. But it's far from over." Sam replies then he holds Shadow Raider up in his palm.

"Well, you wanna stick around Raider? We'll make a powerful team.

"...Yes, I will." Raider answers.

"Can you body shift us out of here?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

Sam holds Raider out, Didy puts his hand over him and they teleport out of bakugan interspace.

**Please review. Let me know what you think. Chapter 6 is coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Femme Fatales

**I'm back...to an extent. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, but my computer died 2 weeks ago so my typing and updating will be hindered. I'm working on getting a laptop so I can be more consistent, but it'll take a little while. Anyway, I decided to change up my writing style. I hope the format works well.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only my original characters: Sam, Samson, Didy, V, and** **ShadowRaider. DarkusJet belongs to Jetravenex.**

Chapter 6 - Femme Fatales

The Battle Brawlers are conversing in their current base of operations when Sam and Didy teleport in from the Interspace.

"Well, look who decided to drop in." Dan comments. "Yeah, and then some. What the heck did you do?" Sam asks. "Not much, me and Jake just saved two brainwashed kids, that's all. What about you?" Dan replies. "We beat Sid and Jesse, thanks to this guy." Sam states as he pulls something out of his pocket. He holds out a black bakugan in his palm that flips open. "I am Darkus ShadowRaider." the bakugan states. Didy steps forward "He's strong. They beat Rubanoid and Plitheon singlehandedly." he interjects. Shun narrows his eyes in thought. "Interesting..." the raven haired teen murmurs to himself. "Yeah well, I'm going to the house Didy. Call if you guys need me." Sam says as he walks out of the room. However, Fabia follows after him.

"Sam, wait." the blue haired Neathian calls out. Hearing this Sam turns around to face her. "Hmm? What?" he asks, confused. "Umm..." the teen girl looks at the floor for a second, "...I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Something seems a little off about that bakugan." Sam says nothing as he averts his gaze. "Since when did you give a crap about me?" he says coldly as he turns around and starts to walk away. After taking a few steps away Sam stops "...but I'll keep that in mind." he says before leaving.

Back at Didy's house Sam goes to his room, turns on some rock tunes, and sits down on his bed. After listening to music while busy in thought he looks at Raider, who is sitting on the window sill and looking out the window. "Hey." Sam calls out to the black bakugan. Hearing this, Raider turns to face him. "Question: Is there something I should know about you? I mean, Fabia warned me to be careful about you." Sam asks. "...I don't believe so." is the bakugan's reply. "So, where are you from? Neathia, Gundalia, or somewhere else entirely?" Raider turns to look out the window again, saying "I'd prefer not to talk about my past..." "Fair enough. It's the same with me." Sam replies.

He gets up and sits down at his desk and opens his laptop. After a few clicks and taps on the keys Sam is on the Bakugan Interspace website. Raider then floats down to the desk. "What are you doing?" the bakugan inquires as Sam logs in as LordOfDarkus on the community forums. "I'm doing some research, seeing if anyone's noticed the danger yet and maybe find some useful info." Sam replies.

After searching and posting for some time an alert appears on his screen. "What is that?" Raider asks. "An instant message. Someone wants to talk." Sam answers. "And you talk with letters on a screen?" Sam looks back at the screen "Yes." Sam clicks on the message.

DarkusJet: hey, I noticed you on the forums.

Sam types on the keyboard and hits the enter key.

LordOfDarkus: yeah, so?

DarkusJet: sorry but I couldn't help noticing what topics you've been posting on.

LordOfDarkus: and?

DarkusJet: well do you know something about the dissappearing people?

LordOfDarkus: sorry dude, can't talk about that.

DarkusJet: umm, I'm a girl and I need to know cuz a close friend of mine dissapeared from Interspace and I can't find her anywhere.

Sam sits back in his chair and thinks for a second, debating with himself. Then he leans forward and begins typing again.

LordOfDarkus: ok, just between us darkus brawlers. the ones responsible are called Gundalians, they're kidnapping players and brainwashing them.

DarkusJet: no way! Thats crazy!

LordOfDarkus: I'm serious. but don't worry, just stay out of Interspace and we'll have iy under control soon.

DarkusJet: who is "we?"

LordOfDarkus: just trust me. I've said enough already.

DarkusJet: ok, thanks though. at least I know what happened to her...kinda

Sam logs off, then looks at Raider. "You look like you have an idea." the black bakugan assumes. "Yeah, we're going into the Interspace tomorrow. We'll instill some fear into those Gundalian agents." Sam replies.

The next day Sam and Raider body shift into Bakugan Interspace by themselves. Once there Sam walks around, watches a battle, then goes to the main court and closes his eyes as he leans against a wall. "Now what?" Raider asks. "We wait." is Sam's only reply.

Sure enough after a few minutes two girls approach him: an intelligent looking, blue haired girl with glasses named Lena Isis and a green haired girl with a hat covering one eye named Zenet Surrow. "Excuse me, but is your name Sam?" Lena asks. "I was wondering how long it would take-" Sam says as he opens his eyes and looks at the two girls. "-but I didn't expect Ren to send two ladies to face me." "L-lady!" Zenet exclaims with a surprised look on her face. "Oh, calmdown Zenet." Lena says to her green haired companion before turning to face Sam again. "So then Sam, I'm sure you know why we are here. Sam stands up straight "Of course, I'm ready to take you both." he replies. "No partner?" "Don't need one." Lena smirks "Hmm...very well then.

In a matter of mintues the three are ready in the battle arena.

'Bakugan field open!'

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Rise Aquos Phosphos! Lena shouts as she throws a blue bakugan onto the field that reveals a large reptilian creature with three heads. "Hehehehe!" Phosphos cackles as he stands up on two legs.

Aquos Phosphos: 900g

"Quite the vile creature, not at all what I'd expect from someone like you..." Sam comments. "Bakugan brawl! Come on Haos Contestir!" Zenet yells while throwing a white bakugan into play that reveals a knight like humanoid with a horn on the center of his helmet.

Haos Contestir: 900g

"Bakugan brawl! Come forth Darkus ShadowRaider!" Sam calls out as he throws out his bakugan. The lightly armored black humanoid bakugan appears on the field, arms crossed.

Darkus ShadowRaider: 900g

"Here I come! Ability activate! Bolting glow!" Zenet shouts, holding up a silver card in her hand as it glows yellow. 200g transfers from Raider to Contestir and the white bakugan thrusts his fist forward, firing lightning at Raider.

Haos Contestir: 1100g

Darkus ShadowRaider: 700g

Raider simply sidesteps the attack, causing the lightning to narrowly miss him. "It didn't work?" Zenet shouts, surprised by the black bakugan's maneuver. "My move!" Lena interjects. "Ability activate! Spit poison!"

Aquos Phosphos: 900g

Darkus ShadowRaider: 400g

The three headed reptilian bakugan spits a blue poison blast at Raider. Raider tries to dodge again, but with his power lowered so much his reflexes are slowed. The attack makes contact, causing Raider to stagger and take a knee.

Seeing this Sam narrows his eyes slightly. "Lady or not, no one does that and gets away with it." Sam states to his opponents. " Ability activate. Rising darkness." he calls out, holding a card that glows purple. Just then Raider stands up as a purple aura appears around his whole body.

Darkus ShadowRaider: 900g

Aquos Phosphos: 900g

The black bakugan rushes towards Phosphos and hits him squarely in the face of the center head, knocking the reptile on his back. Lena frowns at this but it is quickly replaced by a smirk. "Gate card open! Aquatosis" she shouts out.

Aquos Phosphos: 900g

Darkus ShadowRaider: 400g

Blue poison starts to slowly replace Raider's aura from the feet upwards. "This command card causes poison to infect the enemy from the ground up, ensuring victory for my side." Lena explains as she pushes her glasses back up on her face. "We gotcha now, haha!" Zenet adds. "Just give in to the poison" Lena confidently says to Sam. The brown haired teen just glares back. "Give in?...never." he responds. " Ability activate. Dark blade Muramasa." Sam calls out. A black katana with a purple aura around the blade appears in Raider's hand as he stands up, the poison fading.

Darkus ShadowRaider: 900g

"How is that possible?" Lena exclaims as she and Zenet observe in shock. "The dark blade Muramasa is a sword that thrives on the pain of its wielder. Thus, it cancels out any previous decreases in Raider's G-power. The only drawback is that I can only use it once a battle." "No way, that's crazy!" Zenet exclaims. "No, its our power. Fusion ability activate. Darkness divider." is Sam's reply. "Strike now!" Raider swings his sword horizontally, sending a dark purple blade shockwave that hits both Phoshpos and Contestir. Both bakugan return to ball form and land at their respective partner's feet.

'Zenet life force 50%, Lena life force 40%'

"What just happened?" Zenet questions. "It appears we underestimated him, that won't happen again." Sam flings a black card at the field shouting "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Rise again Darkus ShadowRaider!"

Darkus ShadowRaider: 900g

"Bakugan brawl! Rise Haos Contestir!" Zenet yells.

Haos Contestir: 900g

"Bakugan brawl! Come Aquos Phosphos!" Lena follows.

Aquos Phosphos: 900g

Zenet makes the first move, quickly holding up an ability card. "Ability activate! Vanguard Lola!"

Haos Contestir: 1100g

Darkus ShadowRaider: 700g

Contestir fires a light blast from the horn on his helmet at Raider, who puts his guard up and takes the blast. Lena follows up her partner's attack "Ability activate! Hunter Rip!"

Darkus ShadowRaider: 400g

Phosphos' claws glow blue and extend. Phosphos starts slashing at Raider, who begins dodging every strike. "Fine, how about this? Ability activate! Stealth claw!

Aquos Phosphos: 1200g

Darkus ShadowRaider: 100g

Phosphos jumps backwards and disappears in midair. "I gotcha now!" the reptilian bakugan's nasally voice can be heard seemingly from thin air. "Two can play that game. Double ability activate! Dark Blade Muramasa plus Shadow Step!"

Darkus ShadowRaider: 1100g

The dark katana materializes in Raider's hand and he too fades from visibility. "Oh, come on! Why is everybody disappearing?" Zenet exclaims. After a stand off that seems to drag on for a while Contestir takes a hit to the back. "What the..." the white knight-like bakugan stutters, confused. "Lena, it is impressive that you have a concealment ability as well, but..." Sam starts "...you've left your partner wide open. Fusion ability activate! Darkness Divider!" he shouts, holding up a card that glows purple.

Darkus ShadowRaider: 1400g

"Goodbye Contestir." Raider says then swings his sword, firing a purple shockwave that defeats the white bakugan.

'Zenet life force 10%'

"Oh, man! This guy is good!" Zenet yells out of frustration. "Raider, reveal yourself." Sam commands and the black bakugan does just that. Lena pushes her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose "A foolish move. Get him Phosphos!" she declares. "Wrong..." Sam interjects "...Ability activate. Blast Shade Breaker."

Darkus ShadowRaider: 1500g

As Raider gathers dark energy into his palm, Phosphos becomes visible as well. "Huh" the reptile exclaims. "He's negated my ability!" Lena observes. Sam crosses his arms and closes his eyes, saying "Fire when ready." Affirmative." is Raider's response. He holds his hand out, palm facing forward and unleashes a dark blast beam. Phosphos is engulfed in the blast and returns to Lena's feet in ball form. "I-it can't be..." Lena mutters.

'Lena life force zero'

"Don't worry, I got him this time." Zenet states to Lena. " Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Let's win this Haos Contestir!"

Haos Contestir: 900g

"Bakugan brawl! Rise Darkus ShadowRaider!" Sam follows.

Darkus ShadowRaider: 900g

"I'm not wastin' any time. Ability activate! Evil Copy!" Zenet yells hurriedly. Just then Contestir morphs into a copy of Raider, however he dons white and grey armor. "How do you like me now?" the doppelganger taunts. "You're merely a fake, a cheap imitation...you can't win." Raider retorts. "Ability activate. Rising Darkness." Sam calls out calmly. "Ability activate! Rising Darkness!" Zenet shouts out immediately.

Darkus ShadowRaider: 1400g

Haos Contestir: 1500g

Both bakugan dash at each other and clash, but Raider is overpowered and knocked back. "What?" Sam says, a little surprised. "Evil Copy lets me use all your abilities but I get more power! Looks like you're toast!" Zenet gloats. "You'd think so...but I can beat that easy. Ability activate. Blast Shade Breaker." Sam responds. "I'll just copy that and...wait, what!" the green haired girl exclaims.

Darkus ShadowRaider: 1500g

The doppelganger reverts back to Contestir. "Huh?" the confused bakugan says, looking at his hands. " I just negated the last ability used: Evil Copy." Sam explains "and now..." Sam presses a few buttons on his bakumeter and a black battle gear materializes from it. "Battle gear boost!" he calls out, hurling the square device. A black machine pack appears on Raider's back with two rod-like protrusions hanging down, one on each side, and a large claymore in his hands.

Darkus ShadowRaider: 1600g

"Let's end this! Battle gear ability activate! Sonic Buster Mach 1!" Sam shouts, with more enthusiasm than usual.

Darkus ShadowRaider: 2000g

Raider holds his sword above his head, then swings it downwards, pointing the tip at his foe as the rods flip up at an angle and sprout luminescent purple energy wings. "This isn't good! Zenet, do something!" the now panicking Contestir shouts. Zenet, who is also in a state of panic, struggles to quickly think of a solution "Okay, okay! Uhh, gate-" "No chance!" Sam interrupts "End him!" Raider roars as he flies directly at Contestir and slashes through him so quickly that one could hardly see the action. "Checkmate." Sam declares, his voice as calm as it was before the attack. " No FAKE can ever hope to defeat me. Know the power of Darkus ShadowRaider." the floating black bakugan states triumphantly before reverting to ball form and flying back to Sam's hand. The victor, Sam walks up to Lena and Zenet. "Uhh..." the latter mutters while taking a couple steps backwards, away from the approaching teen. " I want you two to take a message back to Ren Krawler. Tell him that The Black Shadow is coming for him and the rest of his crew." Sam declares. " And if we do not?" the spectacled girl replies. Sam turns his back to them "I'll still be coming for him." He then walks away from his defeated opponents, leaving Bakugan Interspace.

**Alright people, read and review. I wanna know how my new writing format turned out. I'm out.**


End file.
